


Through The Looking Glass

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: There are plenty of surprises in bizarro world; Sam just wasn’t expecting one of them to be his Omega.





	Through The Looking Glass

Sam was pacing, frustration pouring off of him in waves. Dean watched warily from the couch in the plus trailer belonging to his alter ego. “Maybe we did it wrong.”

Shaking his head, Dean immediately disagreed. “No. No, that -” He stood up, pointing a finger at his brother. “That spell was perfect. It should have worked.”

“What if it can’t?” Running one hand through his long hair, Sam paused in his stride, ready to disclose to his brother what he’d found out since they’d been in this strange world. “Look, I was up all night, looking online. There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. And as far as I can tell, monsters, ghosts, demons – they're all pretend.”

Silence met his statement, the elder Winchester gaping at him. “So nobody's hunting them?”

Sam shook his head. “No hunters. Look, maybe that's why our spell didn't work, Dean, you know? M-maybe here, there's no supernatural, no magic.” He didn’t mention what else he’d found out, knowing it wasn’t exactly pertinent to the situation. This world wasn’t only without the supernatural, it was without Alphas. 

Without Omegas.

Except Sam had been scenting one all over the fucking place, which was confusing the hell out of his senses, leaving him strung out and on edge.

Dean processed what his brother was saying. “No demons, no hell, no heaven, no -” the older man’s eyes widened, “- no god?”

“Something like,” Sam confirmed, revealing his last theory. “Even better - no angels.”

A knock at the trailer door made them both turn, panic on their faces as the door opened. “Mr. Ackles?” a hesitant female voice called. Sam’s nostrils flared as the scent he’d been picking up everywhere grew stronger. “Mr. Ackles, your wife called -”

“_My_ _wife_?” Dean repeated, glancing at Sam in a panic.

The door opened a little more, revealing the speaker and Sam took a step back. She was clearly nervous, wringing her hands and avoiding looking directly at them. “Yeah, er, she said she was worried because you didn’t come home. Genevieve told her you were with Jared - she didn’t know you were talking again and -” The rambling went on and Dean held up his hands, shaking his head.

“Hold on, hold on. We’re  _ working _ . Just tell her I’ll… I’ll call her later.”

“Dean,” Sam muttered, low in his throat - the girl heard, frowning at them both.

“She wants to speak to you right away,” the girl carried on. “She said something about unusual charges on a credit card and -”

Sam growled.

Both the girl and Dean stared at him like he was some kind of wild animal and Dean sniffed, eyes going wide as his limited Beta senses picked up on his brother’s reaction to the female at the door. She stepped back, almost tripping on the steps.

“Sam, you good?” Dean asked.

“Why are you - are you guys rehearsing?” the girl squeaked, clinging to the door. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I -” She doubled over, clutching her belly. “Fuck -”

“Hey, you okay?” Moving closer, Dean ignored his brother’s second warning growl. “Can it, Sammy, she’s sick -”

The girl dodged his touch, shaking her head. “It’s okay, it’s fine, just cramps,” she snapped, stumbling down the steps. It was dark outside, the lot lit by eerie white from the overhead lamps. “I’ll tell Danneel that you’re working, I’m really sorry -”

Her footing was unsteady and before Dean could get to her side to catch her, she’d hit the floor. Even then, he was brushed aside by Sam, who swiftly lifted her from the ground, carrying her back inside the trailer. Dean gaped in shock, following with an outraged look on his face.

“Sam, what the hell!”

“She’s not sick,” Sam muttered darkly, laying the girl down on the bed, smoothing the hair from her face. She groaned, curling into a ball. “She’s Omega.”

Dean didn’t want to believe it. It was more trouble, more complications - the way his brother was acting had all the hallmarks of an Alpha protecting  _ his _ Omega and they weren’t equipped to deal with that.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked, cupping the girl’s face. 

“Y/N,” she mumbled, looking up at him, eyes wide and starry. It was obvious she felt some sort of pull towards the younger Winchester but Sam knew that she probably didn’t have a clue what she was feeling. “I’m okay, I just -” Y/N swallowed, glancing away. “I have PCOS, polycystic ovaries. It means my periods are really bad and -”

“It’s not that,” Sam replied, shaking his head. The comment earned him a scornful look from Y/N, who pushed him away. “I’m not -”

“You don’t know me,” she spat, her hands shaking as she pulled herself up.

Sam shook his head, reaching out to touch her arm. “Sam,” Dean warned, a second too late. Y/N’s fist snapped out, popping him in the nose, not hard but with enough force to topple him backward. She darted off the bed, her shaky legs carrying her toward the door.

“Dean!” Sam called but the other man was too slow, reaching the door just as she bolted through it, disappearing across the lot. In the next second, Sam was up, ready to chase after her but Dean held him back, shaking his head.

“No, no - not a good idea,” he reprimanded, shoving Sam backward. There was a moment of struggle before Sam relented, backing off with his hands in the air, his jaw clenched tightly. Dean eyed him, waiting for a second attempt. “Sam -”

“They don’t have Omegas here,” Sam interrupted. “Or Alphas. You wouldn’t know, it’s… it’s a world of Betas.”

“Then how is she an Omega?” Dean demanded.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Dean, I -” His face was tense, his eyes filled with something Dean hadn’t seen in them for a long time. “I think she’s  _ my _ Omega.”

*****

She’d heard the commotion from colleagues while she’d been hiding in the makeshift cafeteria, trying to collect her thoughts. Mrs. Ackles had called her phone enough times that Y/N decided it was best to shut the thing in her car and ignore it. She didn’t have a clue what to do about any of what had happened.

Mostly, she wanted to run home, but she couldn’t clock out for another few hours when she was no longer needed. At least, for the time being, her cramps had calmed down. Her period coming early wasn’t unusual and luckily, she had a few personal days saved up. She just needed to not be here.

“You heard what happened, right?” one of the other production assistants muttered, catching her attention. “Apparently, Jared and Jensen went nuts on this guy. And Misha? Said Jared had a smuggled body part this morning.”

“A  _ body _ part?”

Y/N stiffened when they started theorizing, before quickly deciding this place was no longer quiet enough. The risk of Singer walking in at any moment and ordering them to find something to do was greatly increased the more of them there were - she got up from her seat and slipped out the back towards the trailers.

Maybe no one would even notice if she went home. She could tell them she felt sick and left, not wanting to worry anyone.

A security guard brushed past her as she crossed the small yard, chatting on his radio. He sighed heavily, replying to a crackling question about whether he’d “found them yet.” 

“Nah,” he grunted, looking around, “just a lot of staff. I’m gonna go find Cliff, see if he’s seen them.”

Y/N’s heart rate picked up and she quickened her pace, rushing through the rows of trailers, intending on getting to her car and going home.

Her plan was cut short when big hands grabbed her from the shadows, pulling her backward. One meaty paw covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming as her assailant pushed her up against the back of the trailer, completely obscured from view.

His face was clear and she screamed into his hand angrily - Jared held her steady. “Calm down,” he whispered, “I just wanna talk.”

Slowly, he pulled his hand away, trusting her not to scream. She didn’t, but she wanted to. “What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit outta me!”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Jared confessed, dropping his arms to his sides. “I…”

“You are creepy as hell, you know that?” Y/N spat. “I’ve worked here for five years and you never looked at me twice. Suddenly, you’re interested? Despite that fact that you’re fucking  _ married _ ?” Jared’s expression said it all and he stared at her, lost for words. Shaking her head in disgust, she turned, ready to walk away. “Yeah, you wanted to talk.”

“My name isn’t Jared Padalecki,” he stated, his voice hard. Reaching out, he curled his fingers around her wrist, dragging her backward into the shadows. She put up a token struggle, unwilling to admit she was at least slightly curious about his supposedly wrong identity.

“Then what is it?” she demanded.

“Sam Winchester.”

She blinked, wondering if it was a joke. “You… Sam Winchester is a make-believe character on a cable show, Jared. Did you hit your head or something?”

He shook his head. “Something happened that landed us here where our lives are just a tv show. But for us, it’s very real.”

Stared at him in disbelief, it was hard to discount the genuine concern and honesty in his eyes. Now she thought about it, and having watched the show, it was clear to see Sam Winchester’s body language in front of her. This wasn’t Jared. He even  _ held _ himself differently.

“Either this is a sick joke,” Y/N started, “or I have a concussion and I’m hallucinating.”

A yell from across the yard had Jared/Sam pulling her to the door and inside, locking it behind them. In the darkness of the trailer, they hid as lights flashed across the windows. Y/N moved back away from the glass, coming up flush against Jared/Sam in the small space by the window.

“They’ll go in a minute,” he rumbled, his hands landing on her hips. Shivers traveled the length of her spine, her insides clenching in response to his natural scent. She’d always had a ridiculously sensitive sense of smell but this… she was drowning in him.

The lights faded away and Y/N hummed when Sam pressed his mouth to her throat, sucking lightly at her pulse point.

“I’m not lying to you,” he mumbled, one hand sliding around to her front.

“I don’t think you are,” she replied honestly. “But you might be crazy.”

“Tell me, Y/N,” Sam breathed, his voice right against her ear, “your periods, pretty irregular, huh?” She nodded, although she  _ wanted _ to bristle at the question. His hand was across her belly now, fingers stretched wide, his pinky so close to her sex…

“Yes,” she whispered.

“And you get unbearably horny for no reason? Been sick a few times a year with no explanation? Fevers, fits… exhaustion?” Again, she nodded, unsure where he was going with his line of question. Sam smiled, his fingers dipping a little lower…

“How do you know?” she asked, desperate to know what he was saying.

“You’re not sick,” he promised, turning her so her chest was flush with his. “You never were. This all started when you were a teenager, right?”

“I was eighteen,” she confessed.

Sam cradled her face between his hands, his nose only a centimeter or so away. “You’re not sick, Y/N. You’re an Omega. You’re  _ my _ Omega.”

Stunned silence met his statement before Y/N scoffed. “A,” she started, poking him in the chest, “you’re married.”

“I’m not, not really,” he insisted.

“ _ E! _ would say differently with the 36-page spread,” she ground out, pulling away from him. He caught her arm, a pleading expression on his face.

“I’m not him!”

She paused, her gaze fixed on his face, uncertainty still in her eyes. Sam growled in frustration, pulling her close to kiss her hard. Her hands braced against his shoulders; he waited for to push him away, to scream at him.

Instead, she melted into his hold, parting her lips against his and granting his tongue entrance. Sam kissed her with everything he had, turning them so he could push her against the wall, the entire trailer rocking a little with the force of it.

“Sam,” she gasped when he broke away - he smirked at the use of his actual name. “We don’t know who this trailer belongs to.”

“I don’t care,” he murmured, his nose brushing against hers. Y/N whined as his body crushed into hers, putting up very little resistance considering the strength of her words only moments before. 

“Your - your trailer is only two down. Security are gone -”

Sam didn’t have to be told twice. For a second, the look in his eyes made her think he was going to haul her out of there like some caveman, so when his fingers slipped into her palm, taking her hand gently, there was genuine surprise to her reaction.

“Lead the way,” he mumbled, kissing her fingertips.

Dazed, Y/N moved to the door, Sam’s hand holding hers firmly. She knew what she was doing when she walked around the back of the trailer, wary for any security hanging around. The lot was empty and Sam moved closer, apparently unable to keep his distance.

She could have run. This was a married man, despite his belief that he was Sam Winchester. She was about to be a homewrecker.

But she couldn’t deny the connection to him. The way his eyes seemed like galaxies when she stared into them or how it felt so goddamn right to have his huge body pressed against hers. They reached his trailer, stumbling inside as Sam’s impatience to kiss her again won out over stealth.

Neither of them locked the door in their haste to get inside and Sam was pushing her onto the plush bed before it had even closed properly. His hands tore at her clothes, haphazardly trying to undress her but too needy to stop kissing her.

“Sam,” she ground out, running her fingers through his hair. “Sam, maybe we shouldn’t -”

His mouth closed around one hard nipple and her protests died on her tongue. No matter how much she told herself this wasn’t right, it didn’t feel wrong and she wanted more.

Sam shifted, one thigh between her legs, pressed up against the seam of her pants, digging it into her sensitive pussy. She mewled helplessly, clutching his shoulders. “You’re mine,” he growled possessively, sending a sinful throb through your entire body.

His weight lifted and a second later, Y/N felt him dragging her jeans down her legs. She didn’t think she’d ever been this aroused in her life, the pounding between her thighs almost unbearable. The fabric came off easily under Sam’s touch, her slip-on shoes coming off with the slightest encouragement. 

The thin cotton panties she wore were soaked through. Her scent filled the room and Sam’s eyes turned a darker shade as he gripped either side of her underwear, literally tearing it from her body. Y/N squeaked, spreading her legs further, watching when Sam lifted the ruined material to his nose, inhaling deeply.

It should have been disgusting not erotic.

Tucking the panties into the back pocket of his jeans, Sam stripped his shirt, his muscles rippling as he moved; Y/N found herself captivated by the sight of his half-naked body, reaching out to touch her fingertips to his chest.

There were scars there that she didn’t remember seeing in any of Jared’s photoshoots. “You’re not him,” she whispered, frowning. “But it’s not possible -”

“It is,” he interrupted, leaning down to kiss her, effectively shutting her up. Fumbling with his jeans, Sam wiggled impatiently, getting them off as fast as he could, boxers going with them. His cock was hard and leaking, prodding into her thigh and Y/N sucked in a sharp breath when he looked at her, one hand coming up to cradle her face. “Not gonna hurt you,” he murmured.

She knew it. Somehow, despite his rough and rushed touch, he wouldn’t leave a bruise on her that wasn’t laced with passion. She wanted those bruises. She wanted him to mark her.

The tip of his cock pressed into her and Y/N whined loudly, lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist. Sam used one hand to guide himself, feeding each inch into her soaked channel, drinking down her whimpers and moans.

This was what she hadn’t known she needed.

Almost instantly, a burn of pleasure ignited in her belly, forcing her to open her eyes and look at Sam when he was fully buried inside her. He was panting, sweating, eyes almost black with desire; Y/N imagined she didn’t look any different.

Sam didn’t waste much time letting her adjust, sweeping her away with another bruising kiss, his fingers tight on her hips when he started to rock into her. Gradually, his pace grew more intense, until he shifted, pulling her into his lap and upright, continuing to fuck up into her welcoming body.

“Gonna knot you,” he hummed, feeling her cunt tighten around him. She didn’t know what it meant - not really. This was a tide of hormones washing away both sense and sensibility to leave her a quaking mess.

Y/N arched in his hold when she came, almost going limp in his arms. Sam’s control faded quicker than he thought when he buried his nose in her throat, his teeth grazing her skin. His knot was thickening and he could feel the panic rising in her.

“Calm down,” he hushed, one hand in her hair, the other on her ass. “Not gonna hurt you. It’s gonna feel good.”

She was sobbing now, begging for him to cum. Sam growled against her neck, tightening his hold on her hair as he thrust into her one last time, his knot popping, cock spurting thick ropes of cum into her belly. The sound he made was muffled when he sank his teeth into her skin, leaving his mark on her throat.

Her entire body was shaking. When Sam let go, she slumped into his arms, her head on his shoulder as they both panted heavily, trying to recover from their respective orgasms. Y/N, never having experienced anything like it, was confused, aching and most of all… sleepy.

She met somewhat of a shock when she tried to pull away and found herself literally trapped. “Stay still,” Sam snapped, more out of urgency than irritation. Going still, Y/N looked up at him, distinct confusion on her face.

“I don’t understand,” she whispered, searching his expression. Sam managed a weak smile, shifting so he could lay back with her curled on his chest until they could separate. “What is that?”

“I’m gonna explain everything, okay?” Sam promised, smoothing her hair back from her face. He hooked the covers with his fingers, dragging them over to keep her warm. “I promise, Y/N… Omega… I’m gonna explain everything.”

*****

Dean was frantic, unable to find Sam anywhere. He didn’t know his way around in the slightest and among the maze of trailers he’d gotten a little lost. The sky was starting to get lighter, the clouds dissipating in preparation for another cold Canadian day.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Friggin’ angels.

Spotting a sign that announced “Jared Padalecki” in bold letters, Dean darted toward it, not bothering to knock on the trailer door before barging in. He blinked at the overwhelming smell of sex inside, closing the door just as Sam emerged, pulling on his pants. Dean turned away and covered his eyes.

“Shit, dude, tell me you -”

Y/N shuffled out from the bedroom, her clothing disarrayed and hair a mess.

“- didn’t,” Dean finished lamely, giving his brother an exceptionally dry look. 

“I should go,” Y/N whispered, holding her shoes in one hand as she limped to the door. His eyes caught sight of mark on her throat; Dean stepped in front of her, shaking his head when he reached for her collar.

Sam growled before he could touch her.

“You marked her?”

“She’s mine,” Sam grunted.

Dean scoffed, shaking his head again. “You wanna think with your upstairs brain?”

Y/N pulled away from both of them, maneuvering toward the door. “I need to go home,” she rushed out, hand on the door now, ready to escape. Sam reached out but Dean stopped him, glaring at his younger brother. Taking the chance, Y/N fled, shoes in her hands and shame on her face.

She heard Sam, or Jared, whatever, call her name but she ignored it, not even wincing as the gravel cut her feet. She didn’t stop until she’d reached her car, not looking back until she was on the freeway. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized the weight of what she’d done, not to mention the things Sam had told her.

He’d asked her to go with him. Back to his world.

It was a fantasy. It had to be.

But that didn’t explain the way he’d made her feel, the ways in which he’d made her body sing. The thickness of his knot was still a ghost inside her, making her crave more.

She must be going insane.

Pulling the car over to the side of the road near her apartment, Y/N covered her face, sobbing into her hands. Everything was a mess. This would get out, she knew it, and she’d be blamed. That was how it always went in the industry.

Her phone went off again, cutting off halfway through the ringtone to beep sadly at the lack of battery. Grabbing for it, Y/N scanned the message, horror making her jaw drop when she read the text Melissa in wardrobe had sent her.

Someone had murdered one of the cast but they didn’t know who.

“Sam,” she whispered, barely realizing that she didn’t call him Jared.

The car’s tires squealed as she turned it around in the street, heading back to the studio. Determination had her fingers tight on the wheel, a desperate hope driving her that the murdered actor wasn’t him.

*****

The set was quiet as they searched, looking for any sign of Y/N. Since investigating Misha’s murder, they’d discovered where they needed to be to confront Virgil. Sam’s frustration was becoming more evident by the moment as he watched Dean flick through the set of Bobby’s house.

“You know that if we drop Virgil, get the key, then this might be it. We might be stuck here,” Dean pointed out.

Sam clenched his jaw, trying to keep relaxed against the wall. “No, we'll figure out a way back.”

Dry unamused laughter left the older man. “Would you be that broken up if we didn’t though?”

“What?” Sam scoffed. “Don't be stupid.”

Shrugging, Dean looked his brother in the eye, one eyebrow raised high. “Well, I'm just saying. No hell below us, above us only sky.” His fingers pointed up in a heavenly gesture and Sam stood straight, giving him a serious look.

“Dean, our friends are back there.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, suddenly unable to keep his gaze on Sam as he spoke, “but here, you got a pretty good life. I mean, back home, the hits have been coming since you were 6 months old. You got to admit, being a bazillionare, married to Ruby, the whole package. It's no contest.”

“Y/N,” Sam muttered darkly. “None of that matters.” He stepped forward, lifting his chin. “And you were right. We just don't mean the same thing here. I mean, we're not even brothers here, man.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Dean, who straightened, grinning. “All right, then. Let’s get our crazy show back home.”

Gunfire echoed through the set, making both of them glance at the window into the studio beyond. Without speaking, they dashed out of the fake house, Dean going left and Sam right, taking him directly into Virgil’s path. Spreading his arms, he yelled, “Hey!”

Virgil turned, aiming his weapon at the younger Winchester, firing a shot that Sam barely dodged. It shattered the window behind him as he hit the floor, just as Dean took Virgil off his feet and through a plasterboard wall, ceasing his gunfire.

Sam got up, seeing Dean punching the angel in the face where he had him pinned. He turned, ready to join the fight, seeing Y/N stood across the other side of the set, relief on her face.

“Sam!”

She ran toward him, following him when he pushed his way into the motel room, throwing himself on top of Virgil. Her shriek of terror when the window started to glow an eerie red made him look up only a second before all four of them went flying through the glass, propelled by the force of the spell.

Y/N rolled to a stop on the wet concrete, her eyes closed and a deep gash on her forehead. Sam scrambled toward her, stopping when he saw a brown-skinned woman walking toward them, immaculately dressed in a business suit.

“You two…” She looked between them and the unconscious Omega. “Have the strangest luck.”

*****

Softness surrounded her. Slowly, Y/N opened her eyes, rolling onto her back with a groan as the throbbing in her head became apparent. Pulling forward her last memories, she could only recall breaking glass and pain in both her legs before there was nothing but blackness.

“Hey,” a voice soothed. Sam’s face appeared the next second, hovering over her. Alarm made her sit up too fast, dizziness immediately confusing all of her senses. “Take it slow. You had a really hard hit to the head.”

It was a single motel room with a double bed, she judged, glancing around carefully. Definitely the lower end of the price scale, as accommodations went. “What happened?”

“We found a way back home,” he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. “There wasn’t any time to -”

“I thought you were dead,” she whispered. “Melissa text me, she said someone from the cast had been murdered but it was Misha.” Sam nodded, waiting for the realization to set in that she was no longer in the world she’d lived in her whole life. It took a few seconds; he knew when it happened because her jaw slowly dropped open. “Home? As in…”

“I’m Sam Winchester,” he introduced quietly. “Not Jared Pa-la-lecki.”

She didn’t bother to correct him, too stunned to do anything but sit there, trying to understand that her whole life was gone. Not that it was much of a life, she supposed, almost hitting thirty with no boyfriend, no serious relationships, and about three friends.

“Are you okay?” he asked, obviously concerned.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, meeting his gaze. “This is… not anything I expected. How do you deal with this? Being in another world when yesterday there was only one?”

Sam shrugged. “Can I get back to you on that?”

Y/N smiled, tears in her eyes as she laughed lightly. “Sure.”

“You should get some rest. We aren’t gonna be here long.”

“Where are we?”

“South Dakota,” he replied. “Only for the night. We could only get two singles, so at least you’ll have some privacy.”

Her eyebrows knit together in concern. “You’re not staying?”

Sam paused, tilting his head a little. “Do you want me to?”

“I don’t really want to be alone,” she admitted, her voice barely a whisper. “I feel better with you here.”

He smiled at that, getting to his feet. “I gotta check in with Dean, let him know you’re still breathing. Want me to order some food?” Her stomach churned as if on cue and Sam chuckled, grabbing his coat from the foot of the bed. “Pizza good?”

“Fantastic.”

The door clicked shut behind him and Y/N laid back, one hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly under the surface. Everything felt different, sharper, focused, like she was an entirely different person only a few days before.

In all honesty, she felt relieved. Since moving to Canada for work and to get away from an oppressive family, she’d been struggling to find some sort of place in the world. Sam wasn’t what she expected - neither was the alternate dimension - but there was a sliver of comfort knowing that her past was well and truly in her past.

She had a million questions, all of which Sam would answer, she was sure of it.

He didn’t take long to come back and ten minutes after that, the pizza was delivered. Sam paid the guy and brought the food to her, sitting down on the bed with his long body across it. Both of them ate in silence, sharing looks and little smiles like two high schoolers avoiding the talk about their mutual crush.

Eventually, there was no more pizza left to fill the silence.

Sam spoke first.

“I know you have a lot of questions,” he said quietly, tossing the pizza box onto the floor. “So whatever you wanna ask,” he gestured to her, “fire away.”

“You’re a hunter,” she stated and Sam nodded. “Monsters are real.”

“Most of them.”

“Do I have to hunt?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” he replied, an edge to his voice that suggested he wouldn’t be happy if she chose that path. Y/N wasn’t much good with a gun and she couldn’t really run for shit, so she didn’t intend to be picking up a sawn-off and chasing down the bad guys.

“I don’t,” she clarified, smirking at the relief on his face. “Why did you bite me?”

It wasn’t a question he’d been expecting so soon; Sam stuttered, sitting straight and rubbing his hands together nervously.

“I marked you as mine,” he explained carefully. “It’ll scar quickly and it won’t fade.”

“So…” She thought about it, wrinkling her nose up. “You peed on me?”

He snorted. “No, it’s not… look, I know I should have asked permission. I should have talked to you first but…” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam sighed, shaking his head. “I never thought I’d find an Omega who was compatible with me. Especially not in another world. And I acted on instinct. Like you did when… when you let me.”

Her cheeks heated quickly at that and Sam cleared his throat. Y/N didn’t really know what to say because anything she did say would feel like a lie - she had acted on instinct. She’d wanted it, maybe after the fact, but she’d wanted it all the same.

“It’s okay,” she assured him, reaching out for his hand. “Guess I’m glad it means I don’t have to take all those pills anymore.” Her gaze dropped to the bedspread. “Is that what it is? The pain? You said it was a - a heat?”

“Yeah,” Sam murmured, watching her closely. “It’s when your body is… accepting of… certain things…”

Her eyes went wide as she picked up on the implication. “Accepting…” she repeated, swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat. “You have Google here, right?” Sam gave her a confused look. “Because I think I’m done with the talking part.”

“What part comes next?” he asked, frowning at her, completely lost.

Y/N smirked. “The part where you bite me again.”


End file.
